The Epic War
|side2= |commanders1= |commanders2= |forces1= |forces2= |casual1= |casual2= }}The Epic War is an ancient war between the Gods of YTP and the Pingas Empire. Causes The Gods of YTP were the creators of YouTube Poop World and all its descendants. After The Second Holy War, the Gods agreed to stop controlling YouTube Poop World but quickly went back on the agreement. It wasn't long until they controlled all of YouTube Poop World, and were leading in technology. While the once could've gotten away with this, the people now dreamt of a world without the Gods. Eri, courageous war hero who once fought alongside the Gods, now wanted nothing more than the fight against them. Luckily that day would soon come. They Gods eventually started to play God (get it, because they are gods) and created new species - including the Robians. Soon realizing the mistake of creating them, genetic engineering was banned and the Robians were all exiled to a remote island. After 50 years, the Robotnik family, along with Eri, joined forces with the exiled species and created an Empire. This new Empire declared war against the Gods with Eri as their general. Under rule of George Volcano, the Gods' Spaghetti Forces fought back. War Both Empires requested for help from the Humans and Mobians, who rejected both request and decided to remain neutral in the war as while they despised the Gods, they didn't trust the Robotniks either. Angered, the Pingas Empire invaded and captured various Human-Mobian lands. Alone, the Gods and their people started to weaken. After years of war, the Gods were out of ideas. Things got so bad, that they were sending children to the front. The Robotniks created a Darkness Canon and used it to turn Maotelus, one of the Gods, into a monster. After that, the Gods created a last ditch effort to weaken the Pingas Empire. The Gods cast a spell to ban the Robians from YouTube Poop World but the Robians reflected it and it hit back at the Gods who were suddenly exiled to another galaxy far away. The Pingas Empire then occupied the position as supreme leaders. The Pingas Empire were quick to kill Eri as they were afraid he'd turn against them like he did the Gods after the Second Holy War. Aftermath Once the Pingas Empire took over the planet, the Dark Ages began. The King Harold Robotnik ordered for the genocide of all the Spaghetti Forces. After only two years, the Gods' influence on this world was extinct. Due to the Human-Mobian lands decision to decline the Pingas Empire's request for help. The King then enslaved all the Mobians and Humans, and recognizing Mobians as wild animals - which wouldn't be corrected until 1918. Eri eventually managed to escape Hell, as well as get a few decades cut off his age, after doing some sexual favors for The Red Guy and plotted his revenge against the Robotniks. However, by the time he returned the Pingas Empire was long dead. Trivia *The Robians managed to overtake the Spaghetti Forces due to a big ass military and an powerful spy network. However, a Robian win still shocked the world. *This was LONG before nukes existed. Category:Wars